


[PODFIC] 5 times hanahaki screwed Burger over +1 time he nipped it in the bud

by Eiso



Series: [PODFIC] hanahaki au [2]
Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Illness, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiso/pseuds/Eiso
Summary: “As it turns out, it takes a while to recover from growing a fucking tree in your lungs, so even after the whole dramatic deathbed confession it turned out that hey, he still had a fucking tree growing in his chest and crawling up his throat and it wasn’t magically going away just because he finally got his message across”a.k.a. What would the long term consequences of hanahaki actually be, anyways?
Relationships: Dapper Dasha/Burger Chainz, Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz, Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz/Dapper Dasha
Series: [PODFIC] hanahaki au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074485
Kudos: 1





	[PODFIC] 5 times hanahaki screwed Burger over +1 time he nipped it in the bud

**Author's Note:**

> so im gonna be doing podfics for this whole series i guess

**Listen:**  


[Eiso](https://soundcloud.com/ei_so) · [5 Times Hanahaki Screwed Burger Over +1 Time He Nipped It In The Bud](https://soundcloud.com/ei_so/5-times-hanahaki-screwed-burger-over-1-time-he-nipped-it-in-the-bud)

**Text:** [5 times hanahaki screwed Burger over +1 time he nipped it in the bud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786125)

**Length:** 20 min 42 sec


End file.
